Gone
by maxraybeyblade
Summary: What happens to Yami when Yugi leaves him...maybe even forever? Why does Yugi leave Yami? Read to find out! One-Shot Song Fic. The song 'Gone' by Nsync inspired me to write this


Maxraybeyblade: Welcome to my new fic ^(oo)^ It's an angst fic, too!  
  
Yami: Yup  
  
Mrb: Well a song from Nsync inspired me to write this the song is called 'Gone' it's a really cool song you should listen to it sometime! Anyways, this fic is totally on Yami's POV. So now I need someone to do the disclaimer. hmmmmm how about. You Yami!  
  
Yami: Mrb does not own anything in this fic. Although one day she will own Yu-Gi-Oh!??! What the. you will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mrb: I can dream can't I?  
  
Gone  
  
"talking" 'thinking' ~flashback~ {lyrics}  
  
I sat there, on the couch, staring into space. 'What have I done?'  
  
{There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
Left me alone}  
  
'How could I've of been so stupid?' I thought again. 'To make you leave me.forever.'  
  
{I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change}  
  
~Flashback a couple hours before now~  
  
"Yami, you just don't understand," said Yugi in tears. "You just don't get what I'm going through."  
  
I never thought twice about the event that happened yesterday. I thought it wouldn't have affected Yugi this much since he, Yugi, still had me as friend.  
  
~Yesterday morning~  
  
Yugi and his grandpa were getting ready for a trip they were going to take and Yugi's friends, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Duke, Serenity, and Mai were also coming. I stayed back to watch the game shop for Yugi's grandpa.  
  
At about 7am Yugi and his grandpa set off to pick up his friends. By 8am they were all in the van heading to Tokyo. On their way they were going around a sharp curve that was high up from the ground, and the van flipped over. Unfortunately, it was in the direction of the ledge.  
  
The van was rolling down the hill. It was rolling fast down the hill. Along the way the windows broke and were cutting the ones sitting by the windows. Luckily, Yugi was sitting in between two people, but he still got some cuts from pieces that missed the ones by the windows.  
  
The van soon collided roughly with the ground. They were all knocked unconscious. Someone who was driving around the curve noticed the car and stopped to call an ambulance.  
  
The ambulance arrived in about thirty minutes and they were all taken to the hospital immediately. They arrived at the hospital in about thirty minutes. All were taken to the emergency room.  
  
Yugi was lucky. He had escaped serious injuries. He only had a couple cuts that were bandaged up, a few bruises, and a broken wrist that had a cast put on it. He was held over night just in case anything serious happened. Bakura, Duke, Grandpa, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan were not as lucky. They had multiple cuts and bruises and many broken bones in various places like arms, wrists, legs, their neck, etc. They had also lost a tremendous amount of blood. They wouldn't be able to live much longer than an hour more.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
{Was it something I said  
  
To make you turn away? To make you walk out and leave me cold}  
  
~A couple hours before now~  
  
"Aibou, at least you still have me," I said while slowly walking towards Yugi. "You can always make new friends!"  
  
These comments made Yugi cry harder. Through his sobs he said, "I do...don't want n. n.new friends no one could ev.ever replace the mem.mem...memories I had with th.them! They were the bes. best friends I ever had!"  
  
I just stood there staring at his aibou. Yugi then started to move towards our room. I didn't question why. About ten minutes later Yugi came down with puffy, red eyes, still crying, with a backpack on his shoulders. Once again he spoke, as he made his way to the door, "If you can.can't understand how I.I.I'm feeling then may.maybe I should ju.just leave. forever."  
  
By the time I had realized what Yugi had just said, he, Yugi, had already left and was on his way traveling through the deep, cold snow.  
  
{If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here  
  
Right now.}  
  
I was now crying from Yugi leaving me alone. This time I couldn't talk to Bakura, Duke, Grandpa, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, or Tristan about my problems. I had no one now.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
{I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong}  
  
'Yugi. I just can't ever forgive myself for doing this to you. How could I've of been so stupid to think you would just forget about your friends.your best friends and that you could just make new friends. Now that I realize it, it's just too late.'  
  
{I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains.}  
  
I sat there crying some more for my loss. Not for the loss in my friends but in the loss of my aibou, Yugi. Wishing that I would of never said those words to Yugi. Wishing that Yugi would just come back so I could apologize to Yugi for my selfishness. But I had to face the truth...  
  
{You're gone.  
  
You're gone.  
  
Baby you're gone  
  
You're gone, its just you're, gone.  
  
You're gone.  
  
You're...}  
  
Yugi was gone. Gone far away by now. But why hadn't I gone looking for him yet? Why was I still sitting around worrying about Yugi when I could no wait should be out there searching for him?  
  
{I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know?}  
  
'Yugi if you could of at least told me I was hurting you. I could've stopped you from leaving me.'  
  
{Time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
and maybe I could change my every day  
  
But baby I don't want to}  
  
'Remember all the fun we used to have? Dueling and such. What happened to all those good times we shared? Have you forgotten about all those times? I know that those times also included your friends, too. But we just have to face the facts, they're gone and there's nothing we can do to change it. But can't we still have good times without them?'  
  
{So I'll just hang around  
  
and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you}  
  
'Yugi, I've tried so many things to stop myself from thinking about what I just did. but it didn't help I just kept remembering all those horrible things I said. Yugi I miss you please come back.'  
  
{and I know in my heart You can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do}  
  
'Yugi don't you love me enough to forgive me? I'm willing to do anything! Just please come back.'  
  
{Yeeaah....  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind}  
  
'Yugi why can't this just get out of my head? I'm willing to forgive! And I know it was wrong to say those things. So why does it keep bothering me that you're all alone out there in the freezing cold weather?'  
  
{I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I Drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone.  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone...you're gone... you're....  
  
Gone}  
  
'Is it because I fear what will happen to you while your out there alone in the freezing cold weather? It must be. because I just can't stop thinking about you. Or is it because I love you enough to never forget about you?'  
  
{Ohhh...  
  
What'll I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby who will I be}  
  
'Yugi I'm nothing without you. I can't live alone like this. please come back. I need you. You're my only friend left... That is if you still consider me one.'  
  
{Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart?}  
  
'Do you feel the same? Do you still need me? Am I just weak because I need a friend?'  
  
{Baby why don't you see?  
  
That I need you here with me}  
  
'Yugi please comeback.' I started walking towards the stairs, when I heard the door open. 'Who could that be?' I thought and I went to go see. It was Yugi! He had come back! Then I noticed he was crying once again. 'Now what did I do?'  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked my aibou.  
  
"Oh Yami!" said Yugi as he ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I heard everything you said through our mind link. I just couldn't leave you here all alone. I realized that you needed a friend right now just like I did. And Yami you should know needing a friend doesn't prove your weak it proves you know what you need at the right times." He then let go of me and stood there in front of me looking up at me.  
  
"Thank you Yugi," I replied back with tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "And I'm sorry for everything I said that hurt you. I was just a little stressed from what happened. You know that I didn't mean any of those things right?"  
  
"Of course, Yami," Yugi answered with tears still streaming down his face. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose."  
  
Yugi then added in, "Yami I think we should get some rest it's midnight and we have to go to the funeral tomorrow for Bakura, Duke, Grandpa, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan at 9am." The two then headed to bed together now feeling better that they had expressed their feelings to each other.  
  
"Goodnight Yami," said Yugi in bed he then turned to his other side and faced Yami. "I love you."  
  
"Good night aibou," Yami said looking towards Yugi, "I love you, too." And he gave Yugi a kiss on his forehead and the two fell asleep. Each dreaming about their newfound relationship.  
  
Mrb: Awwww how cute. Yami and Yugi love each other ^(oo)^ Anyways, this is a one-shot. Unless some crazy way I get an idea to continue this fic it's staying a one-shot.FOREVER! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Ahem anyways R&R! Tell me what you think! Ja Ne! 


End file.
